Soul Eater Challenges
by The Name Is Greed
Summary: Cy. Short of Cynthia Neah Walker, lived on the streets for most of her weapon life.
1. Death the Kid

Challenger name: Death the Kid

Challenge:

Make his entire house Asymmetrical.

Accepted

Done in 4 hours and 47 minutes.!

Reaction:

When Kid got home that one day, he fainted from the lack of symmetry in his own home.

"Did you really do all this?" Liz asked.

"Yep~, took half my school day but I got it done" Cy said.

"Poor Kid" Patti laughed.

"He'll get over it, now I'm not spending more time here then I have see ya" Cy said.

"Good luck with not getting killed tomorrow Cy" Liz said, as Patti was waving goodbye to Cy.

"Yeah yeah!" Cy said.

Reward:

Limited addition sign Manga.


	2. Maka Albarn

Challenger name: Maka Albarn

Challenge:

Change all her long novel books with kiddy books.

Accepted

Done in 1 hour and 3 minutes.

Reaction:

Maka sat in class looking at the book she had in front of her, 'This is unbelievable' she thought.

"Heya Maka; nice kiddy book. I loooovve _Goodnight Moon_" Cy teased the poor in distress Meister.

"Someone changed all my novels..." Maka murmured.

"hmm?" Cy asked, trying not to laugh at her.

"Someone changed all my novels with children's books!" Maka snapped, sating up from her seat.

Everyone in the room looked at her, Maka blushed in embarrassment; then she sat back down.

"Poor Maka has to read baby books~" Cy said.

"It was you wasn't it?" Maka asked, glaring at the weapon.

"Nope~!" Cy said, hoping off the desk next to Maka and hopped over to her own.

Reward:

Free supply of Ramen for a week.


	3. Black Star

Challenger name: Black*Star

Challenge:

Change all his shuriken with crayons.

Accepted

Done in 10 minutes.

Reaction:

Black*Star snapped, "DO YOU WANT TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME?"

"Yep" Cy said, smoothly.

"I WON'T HOLD BACK!" Black*Star yelled.

"Awesome. Use your Shuriken~" Cy said.

Black*Star froze when he realized the 'shuriken' he pulled out were only crayons.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" He yelled.

When Black*Star looked back in the place Cy was supposed to be, she had disappeared.

Reward:

A box of new markers for Patti.


	4. Blair

Challenger name: Blair

Challenge:

Change all of Blair's cloths to child safe.

Accepted

Done in 8 hours and 8 minutes.

Reaction:

"EH? WHY ARE MY CLOTHS SO DULL?" the three heard Blair yell.

"Who knew Blair had child safe cloths" Cy murmured to the Meister (who was glaring at her) and Weapon partner.

"You love to torture people don't you?" Maka hissed.

"Only when i get something useful" Cy hissed back.

"Cy! Why did you change my clothes?" the three looked at the door that had opened.

Blair was standing there in a nice kindergarten's teacher outfit, and she was glaring at the weapon.

"What?" Cy asked.

Let's just say, Blair tried to almost kill Cy for this act; in which Cy threw all the cloths she swapped with at the disgruntled cat lady.

Reward:

Tons of Laughs, Plus two tickets to Africa.


	5. Franken Stein

Challenger name: Franken Stein

Challenge:

Switch all the potions in his lab with flowers.

Accepted

Done in two and a half, with a rough scolding.

Reaction:

"Cy" Stein said, glaring at the in-trouble weapon.

"What?" Cy asked, innocently.

"Where are all the concoctions you replaced with flowers at?" Stein asked, as his face got angrier.

"Umm..." Cy said, shoving the box carefully at the professor.

"Your free to go" Stein said, as Cy then jetted the hell out of there.

When Stein opened the box, to see even more flowers and a note that said.

'I stuck them in the third cupboard, along with a present~'

Stein glared at the note, and he was going to enjoy the harsh dissection he was going to preforming soon.

Reward:

Cy's pure and utter death; but in all hope three new brand name CD's.


	6. Sid Barett

Challenger name: Sid Barett

Challenge:

Change Nygus with a fake rubber knife.

Accepted

Done in 40 seconds flat.

Reaction:

Nygus and Cy stood behind the wall that Sid was stand close to, just as he was about to get attacked by the small kishin that Cy had planted; He pulled out the rubber knife.

"Nygus why are you being so quiet?" Sid asked, not even looking at the knife yet.

No response.

"CYNTHIA!" Sid yelled.

"And that is my que to leave" Cy said.

"I don't think so" Nygus said, grabbing the back of Cy's collar before she was able to get away.

"Tch" Cy responded.

After a the tough work she had to do thanks to Nygus and Sid she finally got her reward.

Reward:

Date with Soul 'Eater' Evans


	7. Lord Death

Challenger name: Lord Death

Challenge:

Switch his Tea for Coffee.

Accepted

Done in three minutes

Reaction:

"Hmm?" Lord Death asked, looking at the cup that Cy had brought him.

"Here's your tea Lord Death" Cy said.

"Ahh Thank you" He said, taking the cup from the girl.

Just as Lord Death took a sip he noticed that it wasn't his tea but coffee.

"SHINIGAMI-CHOP"

Pain...

Reward:

Three boxes of chocolate Pocky.


	8. Liz Thompson

Challenger name: Elizabeth 'Liz' Thompson

Challenge:

Steal all her makeup

Accepted

Done in 1 hour and 8 minutes.

Reaction:

"WHERE IS ALL MY MAKEUP?" Liz yelled.

"Clam down Liz! This place is even more symmetrical" Kid awed.

Patti just laughed at her sisters frustration, as Liz then spotted the Box holding Cy.

"Cyn...thia" Liz said.

"What?" Cy asked, glaring at Liz for hearing her full name.

"Where is all my makeup?" Liz asked.

"Uh... I don't know" Cy said.

Liz ran over to Cy and quickly took the box that she was holding. Opening it she looked at the new... Stuffed Giraffe's. Cy quickly covered the box, and dashed out of the place before Patti could have seen the box.

Reward:

HD boxset series of an Anime.


	9. Patti Thompson

Challenger name: Patrica 'Patti' Thompson

Challenge:

Switch her Giraffe's with frogs

Accepted

Done in 2 hours

Reaction:

"Hey sis... when did i get a bunch of frogs?" Patti asked, her sister as she walked out of her room covered in a bunch of frogs.

"I... Don't know Patti. Wait... Could she have?" Liz asked, trying to piece everything together.

"Hmm?" Patti asked.

"Cy exchanged your giraffe's for frogs" Liz said.

"It's no big deal; I'll just BREAK THEIR FRIKKEN NECK" Patti yelled.

-_Next day at school_-

Cy got constant glares from Patti when no one was looking.

Reward:

A ticket to the DWMA Con.


	10. Medusa Gorgon

Challenger name: Medusa Gorgon

Challenge:

Pretend to be Medusa and wreck her rep with everyone in Death City.

Accepted

Failed

Reaction:

"You little..." Medusa hissed.

"Eh?" Cy asked, she was in an outfit similar to Medusas.

"Why do you look like me?" Medusa asked, with a creepy smile on her face.

"Umm... No reason?" Cy said.

"Cynthia..." Medusa growled.

"Growling isn't good for you!" Cy shouted, running away from the crazed nurse.

"I will... kill that stupid weapon" Medusa hissed.

Reward:

Not Given.


	11. Ragnarok

Challenger name: Ragnarok

Challenge:

Switch his bountiful candy with sugar-free.

Accepted

Done in three minutes.

Reaction:

"Eh? This candy doesn't taste right" Ragnarok said.

"You shouldn't be eating candy anyway Ragnarok it's bad for you" Crona said, trying not to get on the nerve of the always hateful weapon.

"I looooovvveeee this candy" Cy said, eating Ragnarok's 10% sugar candy she switched with the sugar free.

"You little!" Ragnarok yelled.

"Hmm?" Cy asked, happily.

"You switched my candy!" He yelled.

"When did i do that?" Cy asked.

"You..." Ragnarok hissed.

Ragnarok then beat up Crona since he Crona wouldn't let him beat up Cy.

"Sorry Crona" Cy apologized.

"It's ***punch*** alright Cy" Crona said, getting beaten by Ragnarok.

Reward:

Free boxes of Candy.

In which were given to Crona for apology.


	12. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa

Challenger name: Tsubaki Nakatsukasa

Challenge:

Replace her good picnic food with rotten things.

Accepted

Done in 15 minutes.

Reaction:

Tsubaki's face froze when she opened the picnic basket she made for everyone.

"What is it Tsubaki?" Maka asked, seeing her friend freeze.

"All... the food... I made... it... rotted" Tsubaki said.

Cy and Soul covered their mouths before they where going to laugh.

"WHAT? YOUR FOOD IS ROTTEN? HOW DID THAT HAPPEN YOU ONLY JUST MADE IT TODAY!" Black*Star yelled.

The rest of the group looked at the laughing Soul and Cy.

"You..." Tsubaki said, getting up from her spot.

"S-s-sorry!" Cy laughed.

"WHERE IS ALL THE GOOD FOOD THAT I COOKED CY?" Tsubaki yelled.

Everyone but Tsubaki froze, this wasn't like Tsubaki to yell.

"Uhh... D... don't worry about it Tsubaki, i'll go get it" Cy said, running away from the scene before she was going to get killed.

"Cy has been different lately... Always pranking and everything" Liz said.

Everyone looked at Soul.

"What?" He asked.

Reward:

Tickets to a concert with Soul.


	13. Soul 'Eater' Evans

Challenger name: Soul 'Eater' Evans

Challenge:

Count how many times he says 'Cool'.

Sadly and utterly accepted.

Overall 24 hours...

Reaction:

"OMG STOP SAYING IT!" Cy said.

"Cool" Soul said.

"783" Cy cried.

"This is what you get Cy" Maka hissed.

"Well everything that she did was cool" Soul said.

"784" Cy said.

"This is going to be a long day Cy" Liz said.

"I know..." Cy groaned.

"Cool"

"785"

"Cool"

"786"

"Cool"

"787"

"Cool~"

"788. OH FOR FUCKS SAKE YOUR DOING THIS ON PURPOSE!"

"Don't lose your 'cool' now" Soul teased.

"You are so lucky i love you... 789" Cy said.

"I know~" Soul said.

'This day is defiantly the coolest day ever'

"I hate you so much"

"What?"

"789..."

Laughing.

More Cools.

More bloody counting.

Reward:

Not get her ass beat by everyone she pissed off.

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRA:<strong>

"Cool"

"6,234"

"Cool"

"Now your just being an ass, 6,235"

"I like to see how much i can say by the time the day ends, cool~"

"I see that.. 6,236"

"HEY SOUL LET'S GO PLAY SOME BASKETBALL!"

"Why not! Let's go my cool~ partner"

"I FUCKING HATE YOU ALL!"

"Cool~"

"6,237... 6,238..."

"I'll stop for an hour"

"Yeah right"

"Cool"

"6,239"

"One more?"

"No"

"Cool"

"God damn it... 6,240"

* * *

><p><strong>END. Short series i know :C<strong>


End file.
